


They Would Win

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Stark-Granger Family [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Tony works to fix what Thanos Broke
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Stark-Granger Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	They Would Win

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challege
> 
> Day 8 - Your First Line has 20 words, the second one has 19, and so on until you finish with one word

Hermione had once told him the wizarding school was one of the most secure places in the whole entire world. 

But half the population is half the population, even magic couldn’t stop what Thanos had done with one snap. 

The kids were too traumatized to return to the place their mom had vanished. Tony couldn’t blame them.

He thought about sending them to Hogwarts, but they didn’t want to leave him. He didn’t fight.

Harry sent books. Occasionally wizards would come and teach. They learned at home. They became educated.

Tony focused on trying to figure out how to reverse the effects of the snap. 

Time travel was the unanimous choice as the most plausible solution. But not probable.

Tony and Bruce worked around the clock on the science of it all.

Steve held the team together, kept morality up. The kids loved him.

Much more quickly than they anticipated, things began to take form.

Time travel was more real than it was science fiction.

They drew up the plans to fly through time. 

Fix things, bring everyone back. Hermione. Peter. Strange.

Tony chose to stay behind. The kids.

They couldn’t take any more loss.

It had been three years.

But it was happening

They would Win.

And Then

Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would fix it :) Still not finished with this series :)


End file.
